Just a Kiss
by vickidoll
Summary: Was listening to Lady Antebellum, Just A Kiss, and I thought about MotorCity. So I decided to write a story about Mike and Julie. This would be a story about their relationship and all their ups and downs, twists and turns.
1. The Start of Something?

Just A Kiss

Julie never really understood her feelings for Mike; Mike never understood his feelings for Julie. Were they friends who flirted, friends who were just friends and that's it or friends that were supposed to be something more? Did she want something more? Did he only want to be friends?

"Oh, hey Jules" Mike said as the rest of the Burners and Jacob stopped their previous conversation all with guilty looks on their faces.

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" Julie asked suspiciously.

"Were just talking about new modifications we want done to our cars" said Chuck trying to coming up with a lie.

"Sure… so any new attacks happen when I was gone" Julie asked to anyone of the Burners.

"Same old, same old any new plans for attacks on MotorCity?" Mike answered.

"Nope. Same old, same old…." Said Julie followed by a really long pause.

'This is so awkward. Why has it been getting so weird? Nothing's happening between us. Were just friends and that's it! I wonder what they were really talking about before I came. Hehe Mike has a nice smile….. NO! Just friends nothing more.' Julie thinks while spacing out and trying to catch every other word the gang is saying.

"So who wants some organic muffins?" asked Jacob killing Julies spacing out.

'What's wrong with Julie? Everything seemed to be going fine. Did I say something? Is there someone else?' Mike was thinking while the gang was digging into the muffins. 'Do I like Julie? I'm not sure, yeah she's pretty but what if she doesn't feel the same way about me!'

"Hey Mike you got to try these!" said Chuck as he shoved on into hands.

"Don't you guys think eating this might kill us?" asked Mike quietly so Jacob wouldn't hear.

"I think if we don't, Jacob might!" said Dutch sarcastically

Everyone laughed really hard. Not like one of those fake laughs where people tried too hard but an actual laugh that everyone seemed to be laughing at the others laughs.

Buzz, Buzz! Claire's contact screen popped up.

"Hey Claire, what's up?" Julie asked as the rest of the gang was still eating their organic muffins.

"Julie, it's about the secret I shared with you and can't talk about it when you're _there_." Claire emphasized the there meaning the Burners Garage.

"I'll be there in a jiff. Ok?" Julie said

"Fine, but be quick. I'm freaking out!" said Claire.

"Ok calm down I'll be right there" Claire's contact screen disappeared and Julie started getting up.

"Everything Ok?" asked Chuck kind of strangely.

"Yeah everything's fine, just girl stuff." Julie said

Everyone ohed and just didn't want to know what was going on.

"Be careful." Said Mike when the guys were telling Jacob how good his muffins were good.

"Always am….. But thanks." Julie said with a flirty smile and Mike smiled back.

On her drive to Claries' Julie kept spacing out but even though she spaced out while driving she still drives pretty good.

'Mike smiled back. What does a smile mean? Does that mean he cares about me when he said BE CAREFUL or was it just a normal BE CAREFUL?'

When Julie entered Claries' pod she was franticly pacing which was very weird for Claire because to Julie she was pretty sane.

"Hey Claire, what's going on?" Julie asks.

"Julie I think I might like Chuck!" Claire blurts out.

"Really?" Julie said kind of sarcastically. "I did not know because the last time you told me was like only five hours ago."

"Well now I know I like him!" Clarie says while clearly freaking out.

"Well why don't you go on a date with him?" Julie says

"Just the two of us would be weird" Claire paused "I know why don't you ask Mike to come, cause clearly you_ two_ have a _thing_." said kind of sassily.

"No."

"Why not?"

"That _would_ just be weird, and plus it's you and Chuck that are going on date!" Julie said

"Well then you and Mike can go on a date!" Claire said all happily "Maybe now you guys finally will be a couple because it's about time!"

"Sorry Claire I don't think so ..." Julie started saying but got cut off by Claire.

"Well then can you take me down there so I can ask Chuck if he wants to go out?"

"Fine... whatever but no double date."

Meanwhile while Julie was in Deluxe the rest of the Burners were down in MotorCity continuing their conversation before Julie came.

"So Texas any special lady in your life?" Asked Dutch.

"Nope Texas is lonely right now." Said Texas kind of sadly

"Yeah me too buddy. Me too." Said Dutch

"Hey I'm lonely too guys" Chuck whined

"I think we're all lonely guys." Mike said

"Mike we all know you and Julie have a thing going on." Said Dutch

"No. Julie and I are just friends. That's it. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Sure." Everyone said at once including Jacob.

The drive back to the garage was really short or was to Julie. She just wondered how this whole Claire and Chuck thing was going to go down.

"Hey, you guys all remember Claire right?" Julie asked as her and Claire were walking up.

There was a series of heys and what's up but to chuck he was lost in her beauty, he couldn't even say anything.

"Well Claire wanted to come down to ask-" Julie started but was cut off by Claire

"Hey Chuck can I talk to you..." Claire said with a big smile

Mike had to nudge Chuck to snap him back to this universe.

"Huh oh yeah sure..." chuck said also with a big smile

A few minutes passed by when Mike came over to Julie.

"What did she want to ask him?" Mike asked Julie

"Oh Claire just wanted ask Chuck-" cut off by Claire again

"Ok so Julie and I will see you two at Antonio's at 6 tonight." Said Claire still smiling at Chuck

"Ok see you ladies then." Chuck said all with a big grin on his face.

"Wait what!" Mike and Julie said at the same time

"We're going on a double date." Chuck said all excitedly

"Umm..." Julie paused "I thought we already talked about this." Julie said to Claire.

"I'm lost can someone please fill me in." Mike asked all dumb stricken

"I just told you we're going on a double date, Claire and me and you and Julie." Chuck said all quickly

"Well now you know, so Julie and I will see you guys later BYE." Claire said

"But uh-" Mike began to argue but the girls were already getting to the car.


	2. The Date!

'Should I be nervous? What if it's awkward? I won't be able to take this if it ruins my friendship with Mike!' Julie was thinking.

"Thanks a lot Claire!" Julie waited a second for Claire to answer but she didn't. "Claire you ok?"

"Huh, oh yeah I'm fine." Claire paused and said "You're welcome by the way."

Julie smiled and just thought about the worst that could happen on this dreadful yet looked forward to dinner. As Claire was getting ready, Mike and Chuck were hanging out in the garage waiting for the evening to come.

'Should I be looking forward to this? Is this going to be the start of something great or an awkward friendship? Why did Chuck and Claire have to drag me and Julie into this? This is just going to be weird and more likely awkward. Julie has always seemed like a great girl but would I want something more? Does she want something more?'

"Mike, Mike you ok buddy?" asked Chuck

"Huh, oh yeah. Hey Chuck is it weird for me to nervous?" Mike asked kind of quietly

"I think it's normal to be nervous on a first date." Chuck stated

"But it's just Julie." Mike said

"Yeah but even though it's _just_ Julie, it's clear to everyone that you guys like each other and it's about time you guys got together." Chuck said

"Yeah I know but—"Mike was cut off by Chuck.

"We need to go or we're going to be late!" Chuck said as he was getting up to head over to Mutt. "Let's go Mike, you slow poke."

"I'm coming, gosh it's not like a few minutes late is going to hurt." Mike said.

Meanwhile, Julie was waiting for Claire to find something to help her blend in MotorCity. She didn't want people to know she was from Deluxe.

"Uh Claire we might want to go unless you don't want to." Julie said hopefully.

"I'm coming ok , and were going." Claire said as she was changing her outfit for the tenth time. "How do I look?"

"You look like you belong in MotorCity." Julie said as she was getting up from her chair.

"Thanks that's the response I was looking for, now we can go." Claire said with finality.

On their way to Antonio's everything seemed peaceful and not so much like a war was going on. Mike and Chuck were already waiting at Antonio's. They just barely made it right before the girls arrived.

"Here we go. Let the weirdness begin." Mike said to Chuck as they were getting out of Mutt

"Dude it's going to be totally fine. You'll see." Chuck said with a big smile as he saw Claire, looking so pretty.

Julie parked her car next to Mike's. "Claire the second it gets weird we're leaving ok?" Julie said

"Well let's hope it doesn't get weird, ok?" Claire said kind of mocking Julie's voice as they were getting out of nine lives.

The four of the met and greeted one another with hugs and such.

"So did you guys just get here?" Julie asked to either of the guys

"Yeah Chuckles here didn't want to be late." Mike said teasing Chuck.

"Hey you guys said six and it was almost six. Sorry for wanting to be on time." Chuck said with a mean tone to his voice.

The three of them just laughed. It was looking out to be an ok evening for a double date. They all took their seats. Mike and Julie on one side and Claire and Chuck on the other. They made small talk for a while, laughed at one another, told old stories and some embarrassing stories that made them laugh even harder.

'This date isn't so bad. I don't know why I was so worried about it in the first place. It's actually really nice to have Mike sit next to me and just talk.' Julie thought as they were all eating pizza. 'I'm happy that Claire made these arrangements. If she didn't I probably never would have.'

'Wow. So this is what it feels like to LIKE someone. I've never seen Julie through this prospective before. She understands me and I understand her. This date has actually turned out to be nice and enjoyable.' Claire's voice ruined Mike's thoughts.

"Chuck and I are going for a walk." Claire said "Now you guys can have alone time together."

Mike and Julie both looked at each kind of weird. "Ok then you guys have fun and we'll meet you guys by the cars around ten o'clock." Mike said

"Ok see you guys in a few hours… Bye." Chuck said as they were walking away.

"So now what?" Julie asked with a flirtatious smile and hoping that he would have a plan.

"We go on our _own_ walk." Mike said with a Chuck accent and whine. They got up from the table and started walking in the direction of the cars but didn't stop there; they just kept walking next to each other.

"Hey Jules do you ever wonder what it would be like if Kane didn't create Detroit Deluxe and how it would be without everything the way it is?" Mike asked

"No I never wondered that… but now that I think about it, I never would have met you." Julie said with a smile and then said "and the rest of the Burners." Julie said quickly and blushed. 'Gosh I'm such an idiot. I should have never said that to him. He must think its weird now. This just got really awkward.'

A few seconds passed by then Mike finally said, "Yeah we probably never would have met and that would have been a shame." Mike said looking at Julie out of the corner of his eyes. Julie looked at Mike for a split second and just smiled.

"So what was this, exactly?" Julie asked as she stopped.

"What's was what?" Mike asked all confused as he stopped right in front of Julie. Looking at her with his brown eyes that Julie thought were so adorable.

"This date. What does it mean?" Julie asked as she returned the confusing. They were only a few steps away from each other less than a half of an arm's length.

'Does he still want to be friends? Did this date change anything for us? Was it even a date?' These thoughts flying through Julies mind as Mike was searching for his answer to her question. 'I like her, of course, were friends. But do I like her like her? Does she like me like the way I like her?'

"Jules, I'm going to tell you the truth and if you don't feel the same way we can just forget this date ever happened. Ok?" Mike said as he reached for both of Julie's hands and stepped even closer to her.

"Ok." Julie replied quietly hoping that he would say that he felt the same way she felt.

"Jules I—"Mike paused trying to figure out how to put his feelings out there. "I like you, but when I mean I like you its more than a friend…. kind of like. If you don't like me the same way I –"Mike was cut off by something totally unexpected. Julie made the first move. She KISSED him.

The kiss was long but not long enough. When the kiss was over it was totally clear how each of them felt. 'Oh my gosh, I can't believe I just did that but it felt so right! It feels so right to be standing here with him. Everything in the world seems to be right.' They stood there for a minute just looking into each other's eyes.

"Well I guess you feel the same way I do." Mike said looking down at their hands still locked together.

"I guess so." Julie said still looking at Mike. "So…. now what?"

"Well—"Mike began but was cut off Chuck.

"There you two are—" Chuck started off as him and Claire were walking up to them looking at Mike and Julie holding hands. "Oh sorry are we intruding?" Chuck said with a big smile.

"Kind of but what's guys." Julie said all nice as her a Mike turned to face them still holding hands.

"Its ten o'clock and you guys weren't by the cars so we decided to come and find you guys." Claire said with a big grin on her face happy that things were working out with them.

"Ok. Well why don't we head back to the garage?" Mike asked as they were heading back to the cars still holding Julies hand.

"Ok, Julie and I will see you guys there." Claire said as they were getting to the cars.

They all said byes and see you soon. But once Julie and Mike let go they smiled at each other and just kept looking at each other. 'Wow. I have never been this happy. It feels great to know me and Julie will more than just friends. Is that what we want right now or do we just want to date? Is it official or no?' Mike thought as he was getting into Mutt.

Was _this _official or not? Were they a couple? Friends with benefits? Who knows what could happen by the time from Antonio's to the Burners Garage. Could Just a Kiss change everything? Were they going to over think the whole couple thing? What would happen when they talked about their relationship? How would everyone react? These thoughts flowing through both Mike and Julies minds as they were spilling details about their evening.


	3. Offically offical!

Their drive to the garage was long. It was long enough for both Julie and Mike to spill what happened so far that night to their best friends.

"Omg so you just kissed him right when he was spilling his feelings out to you." Claire said kind of angrily.

"No. He already told me that he liked me and he was starting to say something like if I didn't like him things could go on as if he never said anything or what not so…" Julie said taking a big breath. "I kissed him."

"Aww and to think you guys didn't want to come on this date." Claire said smiling to herself. "If it weren't for me and Chuck this would have never even happened."

"Oh yeah, how was your _walk_?" Julie asked.

"It was good. All we did was talk by the way, there was no kissing." Claire said laughing and smiling. "I still can't believe YOU KISSED HIM!"

"Yeah I can't believe it either." Julie said as she was thinking about her and Mikes conversation they were going to have.

'_Well I guess you feel the same way I do.' Mike said looking down at their hands still locked together._

'_I guess so.' Julie said still looking at Mike. 'So…. now what?'_

'_Well—'Mike began but was cut off Chuck._

Julie kept thinking as Claire kept going on and on about her kissing Mike. 'What was he going to say? What if the kiss was too much? Did I push it too far? I really like Mike and I know he likes me so, what am I worried about?' While their conversation was going on Mike and Chuck were having somewhat of a similar conversation.

"So—"Chuck began but didn't know where to start.

"Come on Chuckles let me hear it." Mike said as he was preparing for one of _those_ talks Chuck sometimes gives him.

"I'm so happy for you bro!" Chuck said all happily.

"What? That was not what I was expecting. Aren't you going to say something like you should be careful or take it slow bro?" Mike said as he was all confused.

"Oh c'mon Mikey it was only a matter of time when you guys would start to go out. Everyone knows you guys had this fling thing going on." Chuck said "I still can't believe it took you guys this long though. Like seriously it was totally obvious."

"It was not." Mike said all whiney and kind of complained. "It was not obvious and… ok maybe it was kind of obvious but still I don't know"

"You don't know what?" Chuck said as he was trying to get good details.

"I don't know how everything is going to play out ok!" Mike said angrily and kind of nervous. "Like what if everything starts off really well and then something happens that could ruin everything!"

"Mike don't you know that nothing could ruin your relationship with Julie." Chuck paused "Unless either of you guys were hiding some really big secret." Chuck said all sarcastically.

Mike just sat there quietly. 'Do I know everything about Julie? Does she know everything about me? Is this moving too fast?' They finally arrived to the garage and everything seemed like all was right in the world.

"Hey, Jules and I are going to go for a walk so we'll be back in a little while." Mike said as he was looking at Julie

"Ok see you two love birds soon." Said Claire as her and Chuck were walking to where the other Burners were hanging out at.

"You guys will never believe what happened!" Claire said excitedly as she was taking a seat next to Chuck.

"What happened?" Dutch said not to excitedly as Claire was to tell them.

"Julie and Mike kissed!" Chuck said with a little bit more excitement then Claire. Texas choked on his drink, Dutch had his mouth open wide in shock and Jacob just said "Well it's about time." In his old man voice.

"So are they official now or what?" Texas asked as he was trying to recover from his choking episodes that just happen.

"Well we don't know that's why they went for a walk." Claire said slowly so that the rest of them can catch up. Meanwhile Mike and Julie were holding hands walking around the garage till Mike suddenly stopped and grabbed Julie's other hand.

"So now that we know how the other one feels" Mike paused "Where does that leave us?" Julie just kept looking at Mike; well she couldn't help but not look at his beautiful hazel-brown eyes.

"It leaves us where ever we want to be" Julie said calmly. "Where do _you_ want us to be Mike?"

"I want us to be together." Mike said with a cute little grin. Julie couldn't help but blush.

"Well does that make us official" Julie said as she took a step closer to Mike.

"Officially official!" Mike said as he leaned over and kissed Julie. His hands landed on her hips while she was playfully playing with his hair. Their kiss was longer than their first. When their kiss ended Julie said "I guess we have to tell the gang now."

"I guess we do, but let's not tell them right away." Mike paused as Julie looked at him suspiciously. "Let's mess with them." Mike started coming up with a plan to make it seem like things weren't going as everyone thought it was going to go down.

"I wonder what's taking them so long." Dutch said really bored as he was getting tired of Claire and Chuck's lovey dovey stuff.

"Here they come, act like we weren't waiting for them." Claire commanded the rest of the Burners as Julie and Mike were walking up (not holding hands). Mike and Julie knew that they would be sitting in the booth. It would be Claire on the end sitting next to Chuck, who was sitting next to Texas, who was sitting next to Dutch, who was on the other end.

"Hey Claire you ready to go." Julie said as she was walking to the booth.

"Um I kind of wanted to stay a little bit longer if that's ok with you." Claire asked

"Yeah I was just wondering." Julie said with a fake smile.

"Soooooooooo… what happened!" Texas asked as Julie and Mike pulled up chairs but clearly didn't want to sit next to each other.

"Nothing." Julie and Mike said together. Everyone was shocked. They were all thinking 'How could nothing happen. They were in total love mood fifteen minutes ago.'

"What? How could that be?" Claire said

"You guys can't just not, not like each other!" Dutch said. Julie and Mike sat there quietly as everyone was stammering words out to try to make sense of what they just heard. Then after a few minutes gone by Mike and Julie started laughing hysterically. They couldn't help but laugh.

"You guys should have seen your faces." Mike said in between laughs. The rest of the group just sat there looking at them like they were crazy, which they probably were. Julie and Mike finally calmed down even though they were only laughing for a minute.

"Texas is confused!" Texas yelled at Mike and Julie.

"We're officially official." Julie said with a smile as she and Mike scooted their chairs over together. His arm went around her and she just looked at him and smiled. Everyone said their congrats or oh I'm so happy for you guys or for Jacob "It's about time!" But really its only the beginning for these two love birds and many more battles along the way.


	4. Does the Truth Come Out?

**Thank you all for the nice reviews and reading my story. I wasn't going to continue this story but somehow you all convinced me to keep writing this story. I hope you all enjoy.**

So now that they were officially official life seemed perfect for both Julie and Mike. They were always with each other, and not in that clingy kind of way but whenever they were with one another their life felt complete. Everyone liked that they were completely in love with each other. Yeah it got annoying to Texas because he had no one in his life like the rest of them (besides Jacob). Everyone seemed at ease even though Kane was still fighting them on a daily basis.

"Jules so now that you and Mike have been _officially official_ " Claire mocked "For a week now, when do you think you're going to tell him about your dad." Claire said quietly as Julie was going to get ready to go down to MotorCity.

"I don't know." Julie paused, thinking to herself as how Mike would react to knowing that she's Kane's daughter. "I don't know I don't want to ruin everything Mike and I have." Julie said

"Well Jules you have to tell him sometime because this double life you have is getting really complicated and even extra complicated now that you're dating Mike." Claire paused "You can't keep that secret from him forever you know"

"I know, but we're in a really good place right now and I don't want anything to come between us." Julie said "I got to go Claire talk to you later" Julie walked away from that conversation knowing sooner or later she's going to have to tell Mike the truth no matter what happens. Julie drove down to MotorCity thinking of all the possible ways Mike would react but she was hoping that he wouldn't get mad at her.

"Hey guys!" Julie said as she was walking out of Nine Lives and saw the gang working on their cars.

"Hey Jules" Mike said as he walked up to her and gave her a quick, yet passionate kiss.

"What have you guys been up to?" Julie asked as she kept looked at everyone's new mods.

"Just making some new modifications to EVERYONE'S car." Dutch said tiredly with a frown on his face giving everyone the death stare.

"Well why don't we take a break and go to Antonio's?" Julie asked as she grabbed Mike's hand.

"I think that's a great idea" Mike said as he kissed Julie yet again. Just as everyone was about to go and race to Antonio's the alarm goes off and they're on the way to the rescue…or whatnot.

Being on the road had its own freedom. Mike liked having all the Burners along side with him on the road. He felt a sense of belonging as did everyone else in the gang and that's why they all understood one another.

"Guys just watch your backs. They seem really determined today, Jules I think now is a good time to throw them off." Mike said as they were driving over the Ambassador Bridge.

"Got it." Julie said as she was speeding up and making hologram decoys to throw off the KaneBots.

"Yeah Texas, one done a few more to go." said Texas

"Hey, uh guys, there's something big coming and I can't tell what it is. I think we should -"Chuck started saying.

"What is that?" asked Dutch as he was gawking out his window.

"Look out!" Mike yelled possibly yelling at Julie who was right in range of the monster.

There was a screeching of the tires coming to a halt and the debris clearing up had the Burners wondering what it was. They can tell whatever it was, wanted to knock them out into the water but where it went and the rest of the KaneBots were a mystery. Finally when everything was almost cleared up they saw Julie's car all banged up and about ready to tip forward into the water.

"Jules!" Mike said as he ran forward to the car about ready to fall, but stopped halfway to the car to see Julie coughing and walking back to where the rest of the gang was. Mike walked over to her to help her from not falling over and sat her in Mutts passenger seat.

"What was that thing?" Julie asked, kind of dazed and hoarse. She was pretty banged up. She had a gash on her forehead and a lot of bumps and scrapes.

"Clearly that _thing_ wanted us down in the water." Mike said.

"Yeah I know that but still, do you think it was with KaneCo?" Julie asked

"Possibly, possibly not." Chuck said with uncertainty as he was messing around on his computer screen thingy. Everyone (especially Mike) was worried about Julie. She had a bad concussion and possibly a broken rib. Chuck tried figuring out where that thing went and if it was with KaneCo or not.

"What happened?' Jacob asked as he saw the gang walking up and Julie in Mike's arms.

"There was this big huge monster thing and Julie crashed into it and then it disappeared." Chuck explained as fast as possible.

"Are you ok?" Jacob asked Julie all concerned because secretly he knew that she was Kane's daughter and was afraid for Julie that she would be found out by both the Burners and Kane.

"Yeah I'm ok but my head just hurts and so does my right rib." Julie told Jacob as the guys were setting up a place for Julie to lie down at. All of the sudden Claire popped up and was frantically asking Julie all these questions.

"Julie, Julie are you ok? OMG I heard about what happen" Claire said all scared for Julie.

"Yeah I'm fine… wait….. how did you hear about it?" Julie asked as all the Burners were intrigued to find out.

"Kane did an announcement about how he almost took one of the Burners out and he even had pictures of your car all smashed and stuff." Claire said still worried for Julie because this would be the worst time for her secret to come out.

"WHAT!" Julie said as everyone else around her was too shocked to even talk. "That can't be right!" Julie said practically screaming at everyone and the screaming made her hurt even more. She couldn't believe her own dad (without knowing) tried to kill her! Imagine if she died her dad would know it was his entire fault that she died and would have to live with that guilt. Julie knew she had to tell the gang that her father was Kane; it was finally time to come out with the truth.

"Claire I got to tell the guys something talk to you soon ok?" Julie asked waiting for Claire's response.

"You're going to tell them aren't you?" Claire asked

"Yeah I am, I think it's time" Julie said with a faint smile and cut off the connection.

"Tell us what?" Mike asked concerned.

"I think you all should sit down for this" Julie said softly as she got up and they all walked over to the booth.

"Julie what is it?"Dutch asked.

"Yeah and you shouldn't be standing" Chuck said

"You know you can tell us anything right?" Mike said sweetly to his girlfriend with his cute little grin.

"Kane is my father."

**Tell me what you think and don't be afraid to hold back! **


	5. Is Julie still a Burner?

**Thank you all again for the nice reviews hope you enjoy... probably could have been better but atleast i tried. :P**

The guys sat in shock with the words _"Kane is my father" _still ringing in their ears. Julie just stood there waiting for them to respond. The guys didn't know what to say, they felt betrayed and like this was way too big a secret to keep back. 'I can't believe this! Why would she lie to me about this? Is this what she was going to tell me before Kane caught us that one time? I don't know what to say I feel so betrayed that I don't feel like seeing Julie at this moment.'

"Guys?" Julie paused "You guys please say something!" Julie said a little bit loudly so that they could hear her. Julie's eyes started to fill up with tears hoping that they wouldn't isolate her.

"Mike please talk to me!" Julie said now crying and pleading as she couldn't take their silence because she knew that they already started freezing her out.

"WHAT IS THERE TO TALK ABOUT?!" Mike yelled scaring everyone because they knew Mike never got mad and when he did is was always about Kane.

"Everything." Julie said quietly tears streaming down her face.

"Answer me this one question Julie" Mike paused still with anger and rage inside him. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I was trying to protect you all." Julie said looking down at her feet. Mike standing in front of Julie and the rest of the gang in their booth sitting quietly as their two friends fight over something they thought would never be possible.

"_Protect _us." Mike said sarcastically "There's no way to _protect_ us. We fight everyday risking our lives to _protect_ MotorCity. So give me a real reason to why didn't tell anyone."

"I was scared." Julie said her eyes still filled with tears. "Ok. I was scared you guys wouldn't take me in and help you take down my-my…..father. I was scared if I told you guys, you all would freeze me out, like you're doing right now! I was scared because I didn't want to lose you!" Julie said with frustration and was out of breath because her injuries were too hard to handle.

"I think you should go." Mike said looking at Julie dead in the eyes with no emotion. Chuck couldn't believe his ears, Dutch just had that shocked look and Texas was still trying to figure out how Julie was Kane's daughter.

"Mike I'm-" Julie reached for Mike's hand, wanting him to comfort her and tell her that everything was going to be ok and that everything she was scared of was not going to happen. Mike just couldn't even look at Julie, he felt so betrayed.

"Just go please, I think we need a break. So why don't you just go up to Deluxe and go pretend to be daddy's little girl and just leave us alone for a while. When I come back I hope not to see you here."Mike said.

He looked at Julie with disgust. The rest of the gang (except for Jacob) followed Mike to go to their cars only looking at Julie crying out of the corner of their eyes. Julie stood there looking down as she heard the rumble of their cars go off into the distance.

"I always knew you secret." Jacob said as Julie jumped not realizing that he was here.

"What?" Julie asked quietly "How did you know?" Julie walked over to the stools and sat down on one to look at Jacob and hear his story.

"Well when your father and I worked together he said he had a daughter named Julie. He said you had the same hair color as your mother. I only met your mother once but I could never forget that hair color." Jacob said with a smile making Julie smile through her tears. "Anyways when Mike, Chuck and Texas said they found a new Burner that could give us an inside connection to KaneCo I knew I had to meet you. So when I met you that first time and you introduced yourself."

"_Hi… I'm Julie."_

"I recognized that hair color. Then when you said your name everything just clicked and I knew who you were. So every time something that could possibly blow your cover, I did everything I could do to make sure that when the time was right you would tell them when you were ready." Jacob said with a smile.

"Thank you Jacob. That was really sweet of you" Julie said with her face still puffy and red but happy that someone wasn't going to freeze her out. "The guys will be back any minute….. Do you think you can give me ride to Deluxe because my car is kind of out of commission and won't probably ever be ready to drive anytime soon." Julie asked hoping Jacob would.

"Sure. Come on." Jacob said grabbing his keys.

"Ok I will be there in a second. I just want to grab something." Said Julie

"Ok well don't be too long now." Jacob said turning on Sasquatch.

Julie just smiled and went to grab a pen and paper to write the guys something that said:

_Dear Burners,_

_I'm sorry that I did not tell you all and that I never wanted to betray anyone. Every one of you guys means a lot to me and I couldn't imagine my life without any of you. I wanted to be a Burner because what Kane is doing isn't right and if I didn't help then I am no better than he is. Being a Burner means a lot to me because it makes me feel part of a family. My mother died in Detroit due to a car accident so that's why my father built Deluxe, to keep me safe and away from danger. His thoughts of Deluxe were brilliant at first but everything changed somewhere down the way and he's not the father that I used to know. I wrote this letter for you guys so that you know I'm nothing like my father and I take being a Burner really seriously and I want you all to know that if you don't ever want me to come back down then keep my medallion and throw it in the lake or something, but if you still trust me and want me to still be a Burner then I'll let you guys decide how or if you guys want to give me the medallion back. _

_Love, _

_Julie_

Julie left her medallion of the Burner's logo on the table next to the letter she wrote to the guys. She got up in Sasquatch and talked to Jacob, telling him about the note and if they didn't want her to come back then he would tell her. She told Jacob that if that happened she would still pass on information about projects and stuff. Then he would pass it on to Hudson so that he would tell the Burners all about it and that in a way Julie would still be their inside connection.

Meanwhile…

Mike and the guys just drove and drove trying to keep mind off of the newly recent news he received about a half hour ago. Just four hours earlier he was happy that he and Julie were together, that nothing would break them up, but was he wrong?

"I can't believe that happened!" Chuck said totally still in shock.

"Yeah well it did….. So now what?" Dutch asked. While Mike clearly didn't want to think about anything but just driving.

"Texas thinks we shouldn't forgive Cindy she lied to us." Texas said

"Tex its Julie not Cindy." Mike said finally saying something since they left HQ.

"Whatever." Texas mumbled.

"Do you think it's safe to go back?" Dutch asked "We have been driving for about a half an hour?"

"Sure why not…. she's should be gone by now." Mike said

Jacob made it to Deluxe and back to HQ before the Burners did giving him time to read the letter and know what might go down by the time they got back. Just as he was done reading the letter the gang pulled up and looked around for any sign of Julie.

"She's gone you don't have to worry." Jacob said as they walked up to their stools.

"Good."

"But she did leave this for all of you." Jacob said sliding the letter to Mike and the gang. They all took turns reading it. Mike just looked at the medallion because he, well everyone, had no idea she had a burners logo. They all thought she didn't have one because it may somehow blow her cover.

"So….. what are we gonna do Mike?" Chuck asked. They all waited for his answer but all he could say was-

"I have no idea."

**So, i figured that Julie has a Burners logo but no one knew about it til now. So should in the next chapter Julie tell her dad or no? Let me know i hope you all enjoyed my story and how everyone reacted. :) until the next chapter xoxo vickidoll**


	6. To tell or not to tell?

It's been three days since Julie told the guys that her father was Kane, three days since they've seen Julie, three days since the talked to Julie. Those three days were the longest days for Mike Chilton. He missed Julie terribly but he felt so betrayed by her. Chuck, Mike and Dutch were sitting on the stools just talking while Jacob was making some concoction in the kitchen and Texas was playing a video game. 'Why didn't she tell me? She could have told us, we wouldn't have been upset… or would we? We are upset now because she waited so long to tell us…right?'

"Do you guys think she was ever going to tell us?" Chuck asked making Mike want to listen to the guys answers.

"I think she would have but never found the right time." Dutch said.

"Or maybe Miss Deluxe was too scared to…HA….YEAH TEXAS!" Texas said playing his video game.

"Mike, what do you think?" Chuck asked knowing Mike was listening in.

"I have no idea." Mike said which seemed to be his answer for everything now-a-days. Chuck sighed with frustration as he was getting tired of that answer to everything, Dutch just rolled his eyes and Texas was still playing his video game.

"Why don't we go for a drive to see if there's anything to do." Chuck suggested.

"Yeah I'm down." Dutch said getting up.

"Fine and not because Texas was losing." Texas said.

"OK." Mike said walking over to Mutt then yelled at Jacob "Hey, Jacob you want to come?"

"Nope plenty to do here." Jacob yelled back and they were gone. Jacob started dialing someone and Julie appeared.

"Hey Jacob." Julie said happily starting off the conversation.

"Coast is clear if you want to head on over. They just left." Jacob informed Julie.

"Thanks I'll be right down." Julie said cutting off the connection. Julie was only coming down to bring Jacob supplies like she usually does on a regular basis, but now has to do it without the guys being there. She would come down on a scooter/vespa thing that Jacob gave her three days ago knowing that since her car was out of commission she wouldn't have any other transportation. It took her fifteen minutes to get down when it usually takes her five minutes.

"Hey." Julie hugged Jacob when she saw him, since it has been three whole days.

"How's the weather up there?" Jacob asked

"Cold and soul-less as usual." Julie said with a smile. "How are the guys?"

"They're sad but ok." Jacob paused "Mike seems to be the worst out of them all."

"Yeah?" Julie asked

"Well of course! After all you are his girlfriend." Jacob said

"Yeah…. Well probably not anymore." Julie said. Jacob was about to say something when all of the sudden the guys drive up. They get out of their cars to see Julie sitting on a stool talking to Jacob. They come face to face with her and still said nothing. Mike, Chuck, Dutch and Texas are just frozen still.

"Well I think it's my cue to leave." Julie said to Jacob not even trying to acknowledge the guys. "Bye Jacob, see you soon." Julie hugged Jacob goodbye. Julie walked past the guys looking at them and smiled her warm I'm sorry smile with an apologetic shrug. Then all the sudden Chuck gave Julie a hug, which caught her off guard.

"Oh….. It's good to see Chuck." Julie said hugging Chuck back. "It's good to see you."

"We all miss you." Chuck said

"And you don't think I miss you guys?" Julie asked slightly looking at Mike.

"We all miss each other…. So can't it go back to the way it was?" Chuck asked looking at everyone.

"I don't think that's going to happen." Julie said as Mike went to sit on a stool looking away from Julie and the rest of the gang.

"I betrayed all of you and I should have told you guys but I was afraid… I was afraid you guys wouldn't let me in and only see me as Kane's daughter. I know what I did was wrong but I truly am sorry." Julie said and then she started walking away.

"Julie wait." Chuck said and Julie stopped giving him a small but sad look, like she didn't want to stay and get hurt. "Just give us a moment. Ok?"

Julie smiled as Chuck motioned Texas and Dutch to over where Mike was. They were in a huddle discussing something for about five minutes that made Julie feel uncomfortable, so Julie started walking over to her scooter thing again. She was about to start her scooter as just then Mike stood in front of her scooter.

"I know I'm no longer welcome here so you just don't have to say it ok." Julie spoke softly as she started her scooter up.

"You hurt me by not telling me the truth." Mike said

"I know Mike—"Julie began to explain once again but Mike kissed her softly.

"But it hurts more with you not here with me." Mike said looking at Julie finally showing some emotion. Julie jumped off the scooter and into Mike arms as they hugged not wanting to let each other go.

"I've missed you so much." Julie whispered into Mike's ear.

"And you don't think I've missed you." Mike said breaking the hug and looking at Julie in her eyes.

"Oh! I almost forgot." Mike said looking for something in his pocket. "Here" Mike put the Burners logo medallion on Julie. She smiled with her eyes filling up with tears.

"Thanks." Julie said softly and hugged Mike again before the rest of the gang joined in a group hug. Julie felt safe and now that there was no more secrets she felt like nothing could hold her back. She felt like nothing, not even her father, could break the bond the Burners have.

"Sooo… have you told Kane- um I mean your dad you're a Burner?" Mike asked as they were all walking back to the booth. Julie and Mike were holding hands.

"No…. I haven't. To be honest I'm scared to what he might do because who knows what might happen and even though I'm his daughter he probably won't hold back." The guys looked at her, understanding where she's coming from because when Kane is involved no one knows what might go down. They all sat down trying to figure out a way for Julie to tell Kane her big secret and not get into any trouble.

"Well what do you think might happen if you tell him?" Chuck asked.

"He might lock me in my pod or put me in prison. I have no idea what he might do! The last person who betrayed him was Mike and we all know how that's turning out. He's still trying to kill Mike even though he was his second hand man." Julie said as she looked at everyone.

They all knew she was right. Kane was furious and still is after Mike betrayed him. Imagine how betrayed he might feel if he found out his own daughter was a Burner. The very least Kane could do to Julie was disown her but that's not his style.

"Besides who would get all the intel from the inside. It's not like there's someone else who could get the information." Julie said

"Actually my brother could. He is a cadet in training and has all the same access. I still kept in touch with him after one of our last visits to Deluxe." Dutch chimed in.

"Problem solved and then you could move down here, where it's safe and away from Kane." Mike said looking at Julie as the guys nodded their heads.

"Problem not solved! What if he catches me and locks me away! What would I do? How would I escape?" Julie asked looking all frustrated.

"We would save you. Like we would in any situation." Mike said calmly.

"I don't know you guys. I'll have to think it over." Julie said getting up. "I have to go. My _father_ might be wondering where I'm at."

"Just think about it while packing your stuff. Oh and just in case you decide to go through with it….here's your keys." Mike said handing Julie her keys to 9Lives.

"Thanks. I'll let you know what I decide ok." Julie said kissing Mike goodbye.

"Ok and Jules?" Mike paused

"Yeah?" Julie asked

"Be careful….. Ok?" Mike said looking concerned.

"Ok I will. Bye guys see you later." Julie said walking away with everyone yelling their goodbyes. Julie took her time getting to Deluxe. She knew it was time to tell her dad but didn't know how. So when she got to her pod she packed most of her things that she usually used in MotorCity.

She left all her Deluxe stuff where it usually would be and it looked like not that much was missing but her duffel bag was heavy enough. She shoved her duffel in the air duct then she went in right after it. She then followed the air duct close enough to where her car was. She dropped down in a hallway with no one in it.

"If only this were easier." Julie said to herself. She ran down the hallway making sure no one was there as she was running. She got to her relieved she didn't get noticed. She started walking back down the same hallway she was running down. Then Mike appeared in front of her scaring her half to death.

"Gosh you scared me!" Julie said

"Sorry the guys wanted to know if you made a decision yet." Mike asked hoping she decided to tell her dad and come down to MotorCity.

"Yes I did." Julie did a dramatic pause. "I'm going to tell him but I'm not sure how."

"Tell who what and who are you talking to?" Kane asked as he was coming from behind Julie.

**Sorry I didn't get to Kane finding out in this one but I'll make the next chapter extra good for you all! :) Hope you all enjoyed it and thanks for the reviews and suggestions. -vickidoll**


	7. Disowned

Mike knew Kane's voice so he cut the connection. Leaving Julie to deal with her dad.

"Who was that you were talking to?" Kane asked as he reaches Julie.

"Oh just no one." Julie said smiling her fake smile. They started walking together to her father's main office place in the KaneCo building. Kane always had guards near him just in case anyone (more likely the Burners) was to attack him, he would have back up.

"Dad, I have to tell you something." Julie said as they were in his office and the guards were waiting outside.

"Yes?" Kane looked at Julie with concern as he sat down in a chair to read any important messages. "What is it?" Kane said as he was reading.

"Well it's just that I'm—"Julie began as she was cut off by her dad.

"Hold on Julie….. It seems some intern has been stealing files from KaneCo." Kane said angrily. Julie felt like her whole body was frozen. She was scared to tell him but she knew she had to.

"It was me!" Julie said loudly as she stood up. "It was me, dad and the reason why I stole them was because I'm a Burner!" Kane looked at her with pain first shooting through his eyes but now he was FURIOUS. So furious he slapped Julie across the face.

"How dare you!" Kane paused trying to look for any emotion coming out of Julie but there was nothing. "How dare you betray me like this? I built this city for you. But instead you betray your own father to go help a few measly little dogs."

"What you're doing is wrong. What do you think mom would say if she saw you now? If she saw this evil monster you become, she would probably have done the same thing I did." Julie said as Kane slapped Julie once again.

"How dare you bring your mother into this! She would never betray me like you did, not like this." Kane yelled at Julie.

"Ever since she died ten years ago today, in that car accident….. So did the father I knew. You said everything was going to get better and be safer but then you tried to destroy MotorCity. I couldn't stand by and watch as you destroyed people's homes and lives. So I did what I thought was right." Julie paused but she paused too long for Kane to interrupt her.

"I don't even know who you are! Your nothing like your mother was. She was brave and she was a fighter. Do you think your brave and a fighter? Because hate to brake it to you sweetheart your just as useless as dog." Kane spat looking at Julie with disgust.

"At least I'm not the one who almost killed their own daughter!" Julie said as she gave Kane a disgusted look back.

"You are not my daughter! Guards…Guards!" Kane yelled at the guards to come in "Take this girl to the dungeon. She's a traitor in the flesh just like Chilton. Lock her up and make sure she doesn't get out!"

The guards grabbed Julie and started to drag her away when she fought back and knock the guys out. She may have learned a thing or two from her boyfriend after all. She ran straight towards Kane and punches him in the face.

"That's for slapping me twice and this is for MotorCity." She said as she kicked him in his…. well you know. She ran and ran, right out of that room towards her car. She knew there would be guards after her but that didn't matter. All that mattered is if she made it down to MotorCity. Julie got into 9Lives and started driving to MotorCity. There were KaneBots on her tail but she quickly got rid of them.

"Hey Jules is everything alright?" Mike asked since she was the one who dialed him

"Yeah everything's fine just wanted to tell you all that I'm on my way." Julie said with a smile remembering her father's last look he gave her. His look was mixed with pain because…. You know and anger because he was betrayed by his daughter. The only one who he knew loved him was a traitor just like Mike Chilton.

"So I'm guessing everything didn't go so well." Mike asked

"Everything went according to plan…. I'm down the street I'll tell you all about it." Julie said as she entered HQ. She drove up and parked her car. The guys were waiting anxiously in the booth to her what happened. She walked up and Mike immediately saw her reddened cheek.

"Did he do this to you?" Mike asked holding Julie's good cheek and hovered over the other one.

"Yeah but you should of seen what I did." Julie said laughing as she scooted into the booth. The rest of the gang got a look at her cheek.

"Wow that looks like it hurts." Chuck said as he whimpered.

"Actually it doesn't. Well not too back." Julie said fiddling with Mike's hand.

"Well….. Tell the story." Dutch said impatiently. Julie told the guys everything and when she told the part where she punched Kane and you know, Texas interrupted and said-

"Yeah! I have to say Miss Deluxe you know how to pick a good time to Texas-ify it! Yeah Texas!" Texas said whipping his arms around and hitting Dutch's arm.

"Hey watch it, man." Dutch said getting mad at Texas. The others just laughed.

"Well now I'm no longer Miss Deluxe. I'm a Burner. No matter what Kane says, I'm a fighter and I'll fight for MotorCity because this is my new home." Julie said finishing her small speech, the guys smiled and Texas howled.

"It's good to know you safe and away from Kane. Now we're the perfect couple." Mike said looking at Julie

"What do you mean?" Julie asked all confused.

"I'm a wanted criminal in Deluxe and now you probably are too. So that makes us the perfect Wanted criminals." Mike said with a smile.

"Now that you mention it, I guess you're right." Julie said before she kissed Mike.

"Ewwww get a room." Chuck said with his eyes shut.

"Just stop. PLEASE STOP!" Dutch said looking away.

"I think I just gone blind!" Texas said with his eyes covered. Julie and Mike just laughed.

"Oh! Dutch that reminds me. How's Tenny doing?" Julie asked all interested in their relationship.

"Good I guess. We haven't talked much lately." Dutch said kind of sadly.

"I'm sorry." Julie said with a sad smile.


	8. Hello Readers

Hello readers. Just thought I'd let you know that Just a Kiss is coming to an abrupt end. I'm sorry that this story won't have any more chapters. But I will write more Mike n' Julie stories to your delight!

Love lots,

-Vickidoll


End file.
